


Legends never die {Attack On Titan Boys x Reader/oc}

by Crimson_Unnie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Original Character(s), Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Unnie/pseuds/Crimson_Unnie
Summary: "In a world full of corruption,full of fear of the  unexpected,humanity must endure. While experiencing the cruel inhumanity behing the walls, i chose to stay true to myself.."//Three girls with a different background get involved into a fight against the humanity's biggest threat:Titans. They are bound to face not only life threatening obstacles and a thirst for revenge but also love triangle, broken relationships and strong friendships.Disclaimer: The story takes place in the beginning of season 2 of the anime. I don't own any of the Attack on Titan characters except for the OC.  All rights are reserved.Disclaimer: It's my first time writing a story on ao3, sorry in advance for any technical mistakes,i am trying my best to adapt.Thank you :3
Relationships: Armored Titan/Attack Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin), Attack Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Attack Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Attack Titan/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Attack Titan
Kudos: 3





	1. ~Meet the characters~

Hello reader! Thank you very much for your interest in this fanfic. This is my first anime fanfic, sorry for any mistakes, i hope you like it. Now let's take a brief look at the new characters, who are introduced in this story.

~Navia Bernard

Navia is a 15 years old girl from Utopia District, the northern District of wall Rose. Having only her mother, Navia's ambition is to obtain a better life for herself and her mother. A big part of her life revolved around surviving at the underground city beneath the innermost land in the capital city of wall Sina.Aiming to join the Military Police Brigade, Navia unfortunately placed 14th at the 104th training corps, resulting in her choosing to enlist at the Survey corps.

~Jennie Kirstein

Jean's older twin sister, Jennie is a 15 years old girl, who lived peacefully with her family at the Trost District at wall Rose. When her younger brother enlisted at the Survey Corps, Jennie followed him to make sure he would come back alive after every expedition outside the walls. 

~Lilian Alexander

Lilian is a 15 years old girl, who experienced the cruelty of the Titans at the age of 9, after the fall of wall Maria at Shiganshina District. Zoë Hange took an interest of her, after the death of both of her parents. Growing up with Zoë Hange, Lilian made her life's purpose to learn everything about the titans, especially the abnormal ones. For this reason she decided to join the Survey corps.

Disclaimer: Do you want to spice up the story and take place in this fanfic? Choose your favorite oc to represent yourself and feel free to write in the comments what would you do if you were them


	2. 1

[Navia's POV]

"It's a matter of time before they reach any village, we should move faster!" Connie grabbed tightly the reins, trying to ride faster his horse. Nearly an hour before, we have learned that Titans have breached wall Rose. After squad's leader Mike's Zacharias orders,we spread out to inform the nearby villages to evacuate their residents. 

"Connie, your family is fine. They probably got enough time to evacuate their house". Jennie said in an attempt to calm down Connie. After being informed from the scout Regiment's soldiers that wall Rose has fallen down at its southern area, Connie and Sasha rushed to their childhood villages to check on their families. It's not their fault that he are anxious about their family. The Titans have breached wall Rose near Ragako village and Dauper village. I felt more than thankful that my village was in the Utopia District, at the northest part of wall Rose.

"Jennie is right. There is no need for panic right now. We should be focussed on informing the villagers about the recent appearance of Titans " I said while trying also to have a hold of myself. We left behind the squad Leader Mike Zacharias and some of us don't have anything to fight back any Titan that may come in our way. Every cadet and new soldiers left in a hurry the outpost, following the orders, resulting in having neither the vertical maneuvering equipment with us nor blades. 

In a matter of minutes we arrived at Ragako village and every one of us wander their eyes around the abandoned village in an awe. 

"There is no one in the village...that's weird. Where is everyone?" 

"Connie they are all safe. Look around you there is no trace of blood anywhere. They left the village on time" Jean said while looking around the houses. "Something is off though...all of the houses have holes in their walls"

"Yes they have been attacked by Titans Jean. Clever observation." Jennie chuckled in an ironic tone. "The villagers thankfully left on time, before the Titans have reached the village. What's your point brother?"

"My point stupid is that there is no blood around. Why the Titan attacked the houses even though there were no people here? The houses were empty!" 

"That's...a very interesting question indeed." Reiner turned his head to look first at Jennie and then at everyone of us. "Maybe they smell some blood inside those houses" He shrugged his shoulders in ignorance.

"Look. There are also some horses here" Berthold pointed at stable some meters away from where we were.

"Maybe you should start worrying about your parents Connie. Not everyone evacuated the Ragako on time. Were your parents so sluggish as you are?" Jean chuckled and layed his eyes upon Connie, who had a terrified expression on his face. Immediately, Connie left with his horse in a hurry to reach his family house. 

"Connie wait! Don't go all alone, it's dangerous!" Angrily, i turned around to look at Jean "There is no need to be such a jerk Jean." The last thing i saw before following Connie with my horse, was Jean's dumbfounded face. 

Arriving at Connie's house i almost fell from my horse when i saw horrified a Titan who was laying on top of the house. The Titan seemed to be trapped in that house, as it was unable to move. Its legs were too feeble too support its whole body. It was a miracle that it made its way to Connie's house.

"Oh my god....my house...my family...get off my house, you stupid creature!" I heard Connie screaming with a trembling voice to the Titan while he was walking towards it.

"Connie don't go near that thing!" Reiner got off his horse and run towards Connie. Let's wait for the superiors to come here. You can't do nothing at your own"

Connie took a deep breath trying to calm down himself. "Yes...you are right Reiner". As i was watching him walking away from his house, suddenly Connie stood still, almost as if he was unable to move.

"Connie let's not waste our time. Move" Reiner waved at him to come closer to where we were standing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After an exhausting evening when we were split up in two teams searching peripherally of the wall Rose for any trace of breach, we settled up for the nighttime at Castle Utgard. Our investigation was in vain, as there was any breach to be found. 

"I am not imagining anything Reiner. I heard loud and clear, that Titan who was laying on top of my house, talking. It said something about welcoming back. Not only that but also...the Titan looked familiar" Connie took a deep breath, avoiding to look at us, who were sitting next to him.

"I am not saying that you are imagining something unreal,maybe you were just tired and got confused."

"A talking Titan?" Ymir with a smirk on her face, started laughing. "Gosh, you make me laugh Connie."

"Ymir please don't laugh at Connie, it was his village that was destroyed by Titans.." Cristal with an apologetic look at her eyes reached to touch Ymir's shoulder, without taking her eyes off Connie.

"Didn't Lynne and Gelgar reassured us that there are no traces of carnage? Your parents left the village in safety" I placed my right hand on Connie's shoulder. 

"Have hope Connie. We will find your parents soon and they are gonna be more than fine" Jennie gave him an encouraging smile.

"Thank you girls...i really appreciate it" Finally i saw Connie smiling and suddenly i fell his hand on top of mine. Before i got the time to caress his hand with my fingers, Jean grabbed Connie's hand that laid on top of mine and hold it tightly between his hands. "Don't worry Connie, we are here for you. You are not alone. Don't forget that"

"Jean what the hell are you doing?" Jennie laughed as she saw her brother kneeling in front of Connie and holding his hand as if he was proposing to him. 

"Jean you are hurting me dude. There is no way i am gonna marry you. You have an ugly horse-face" Connie jokingly said to light up the atmosphere and everyone started to laugh except for Jean who nagged about not wanting a relationship with Connie.


	3. 2

[Jennie's POV]

I stood in the middle of the staircase looking outside of the Castle through the window. I have lost track of time since the incident at the Ragako village this morning. I was wondering how the hell had the Titans made their way inside wall Rose without anyone noticing it. It is also very strange that we haven't founded the part of the wall that was breached yet. 

"Hey, what are you doing here alone Jennie?" I heard Navia's voice asking me in a worried tone. I turned around to face her and gave her a gentle smile. "Nothing really. I just wanted a quite place to stay for a little while. You know how loud those guys are when they are eating, especially Sasha when she is hungry. Even though she is not here with us, i am sure she is somewhere else eating."

"Yes i couldn't agree more to that" She chuckled and came closer to where i was standing. "You know...i can't take my mind of what happened this morning. How is it possible for Titans to breach the wall without breaking it? I hope that Lilian would know. She is always around Hange and Levi's squad." Navia took a stride of her long black hair and tucked it behind her ear. 

"Now that you mentioned Levi's squad..." Reluctantly i climbed one stair coming closer to her. Νow we were both standing at the same stair, away from the window. Navia's back touched the stone wall of Utgard castle while her stare was laid on my face. "Haven't you noticed that captain Levi always looks at you?"

"He always looks at me?" She raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I don't understand what are you talking about Jennie. Sure he may have looked at me. After all he is responsible for Eren and some of the cadets including us."

"Yeah, but he seems to have an interest in you more than the others." I interrupted her. "I don't mean it like a love interest or something, don't misunderstand me. It just that...he stares at you...more than normal. Doesn't that ring any bells to you Navia?"

"I really don't know why Jennie. Maybe i remind him someone that he knows. Or maybe i did something that i shouldn't and he is waiting an apology. The last time i didn't mopped the floor as he instructed to tell the truth" She let a chuckle go. "It could be anything." She huffed and lowered her head. As i was ready to talk, i heard some heavy footsteps coming near us. 

"Hey girls. What are you doing in the middle of the staircase?" Reiner crossed his hands and with a relaxed expression on his face looked towards us. 

"Hm? Nothing really interesting. Just talking about what have happened in the morning. It's not everyday that we encounter such a strange situation." Navia chuckles and turned to face me with a cunning stare that i know way too well. She knew that i had a crush on Reiner since our training days. However i never had the courage to tell him how i feel about him even though we talk to each other everyday.

"Anyway i should be going, i have something to do which i remember it just now." Of course i know that Navia threw some obvious excuses just so i could be alone with Reiner. The thought of being alone with Reiner in the middle of the night make me feel butterflies in my stomach. Reiner watched as Navia was leaving and then turned around to look at me.

"It was a crazy day, wasn't it? The Titans somehow made their way inside wall Rose, Connie's village was destroyed without any trace of blood, now Connie think that a Titan looks a lot like his mother..." He chuckled "Thankfully no one of us was injured, especially you."

"M-Me?" I glanced at him shocked as i thought that there was no way i heard the last sentence. I could feel every inch of my body paralyzing as Reiner was approaching me. My back was now hitting the stone wall while his hand rested on the wall right next to me.

"Yes, Jennie you. I know you for so many years. Don't you think that i would care about you?" With his free hand Reiner caress my blond hair while i raised my glance to meet his hazel eyes. I starred over at him, wondering how nice would it be if he hugged me or even better if he would take a step further and kiss me.

Suddenly i noticed his expression changing. His bright face turned into gloomy and his breathe became heavier and heavier. I could feel a sorrow in his heart as a placed my hand on his chest, feeling his slow heartbeat. 

"What's wrong Reiner?" I asked him without taking away my hand from his chest. Even if i was trying so hard to understand what was wrong, he gave me nothing but a silent and empty stare. My mind was so concerned with worriment that i almost didn't noticed that the distance between us got smaller.

"It's just that...i wish that some things could be totally different you know? I am in a point where the only thing that i can do to change my situation is to wish or even pray" I stood in silence as i was trying to catch up with his mysterious confession. I was wondering why all of the sudden Reiner would say something so perplexed. Even if i was trying hard, i couldn't understand what he was referring to. But something deep inside wanted me to grab Reiner into my embrace. Overwhelmed by a feeling of consolation,my back left the cold stone walls of the castle and reached to caress his cheek with my slim fingers.

"I don't know to what you are referring to Reiner. But...you seemed to be hurt" I paused for a second trying to find the right words to say. "I wish that i could be able to take your pain away. You are very precious Reiner and i am very angry to myself that i don't know what to do to make you feel better."

In a split of second i felt my body being pushed towards Reiner's muscular body. His warm lips touched mine as he was moving us back to the stone wall. His kiss was gentle yet passionate. Everything about this kiss was so unexpected, the place, the time, everything. But at the same time i felt like melting in his embrace. My hands reached back at his neck to bring him even closer to me, deepening our kiss.

All of a sudden a loud noice, like heavy footsteps were heard from the outside. One second later i could feel vibration all over the castle. Both of us soon realised that Titans were trying to breach the castle we are in. Before i got the time to look outside the window i glanced over Reiner's shoulder as Navia bursted open the door at the head of the staircase with Berthold behind her. 

"Titans surrounded the castle. We are under attack. Move!"


	4. 3

[Lilian's POV]

"We don't have time for this, you know that, don't you?!" I watched as Hange was screaming out of her lungs at Pastor Nick, who we considered to have some valuable information. Unfortunately for us he gave us nothing useful neither for the Titans nor for the nature of the walls. "We are in a slim situation here Paster Nick. There are people whose lifes would be very soon in danger if you don't spit out what you already know. What do you know about the walls? Tell us!"

"I cannot say anything. Me and the other believers are obligated not to speek about the holiness of those walls" Seeing him speaking so calmy about such an important matter, i couldn't take it anymore and grabbed him from the colar of his robe.

"I can't stand watching your filthy face, you know that?" I felt a wave of anger dominating every inch of my body. It pisses me off that Pastor Nick refused to cooperate with captain Levi's squad. 

"Lilian enough" I heard Hange sighing deeply, obvious feeling disappointed. "It's his problem if many innocents die. He refused to take part in saving humanity!" She turned her back, facing away from him. "That bastard..."

Everyone in the room became silent as Levi's hand touched the right shoulder of the Pastor. I could hear the sparks of the lit torches around the stone room and i couldn't take my glance away from the trembling hands of Pastor Nick. "Listen here old man, if you want to see the sunlight the next day you should start speaking now." His cold voice gave everyone chills, especially Eren who was trying to appear stronger and calmer than he actually was. 

"It's not something that a man alone can say" Pastor's Nick eyes were lowered towards the ground. "The sacredness of the walls and what it's hiding from the mankind is a secret we are bound not to reveal. However...there is a person who could assist you in a way. We were obligated to monitor that person. "

I saw Hange raising her eyebrows as pastor Nick was giving away any information that he could. Impatiently she got near him and everyone could see the glow in her eyes. A glow that revealed her concern about the current situation not only for the people near the southern district of wall Rose but also for the mankind inside those walls.

"And who is that person Pastor? Speak up, we don't have time" Hange said.

"That person joined the Scout Regiment of this year. I am not informed if every one of us inside this room know this person. But i am well informed that she was part of the 104th training corps."

"Was that person with us?" Eren asked with a shocked expression upon his face. Was it possible that there was a person between us that knew the truth about the Titans since the beginning of the training years? My head felt heavy and my thoughts were tangled. Who could be that person? "Who is he?" I asked.

"You mean Lilian who is she. Pastor Nick said that she was a part of 104th training corps" Armin corrected me.

Pastor Nick raised his glance once again and looked at us. "Her name is...Christa Lenz."

"C-Crista?" I heard Armin's trembling voice.

As Pastor Nick was ready to talk again, so that he could answer the questions that we probably had, all of a sudden the door was opened and a familiar pitched voice was echoed through the room.

"Excuse me. Sasha Braus from the 104th cadet corps!" Now everyone turned their heads to look at Sasha, who was holding firmly a rolled paper close to her chest. "T-This is for you section commander" She approaced Hange with the hand that was holding the paper, extended towards my mother, Hange. 

"Not now please, you are interrupting us" Without paying almost any attention to Sasha and the paper, Hange turned towards Armin, Eren and Mikasa. "You know that girl? Christa?"

"We were together during training" Μikasa said to Hange. 

"The only person who can tell you about the wall is her. I can't do nothing more for you." Pastor Nick interrupted. "That's the only information that i can possibly share. The rest i leave it upon your actions and decisions." 

"That's bad." Hange took a deep breath. "If that Christa girl is right now with the other cadets from 104th cadet corps...she is currently in the front lines. Oh god we have to hurry"

"Why we have to hurry? Where is she?" Eren asked while he tried to restrain himself from being dominated by anxiety.

"I remember Navia told me that she was ordered to go at the southern District of wall Rose with Jennie and the others from the training corps. Christa must be there too." I said referring to where Christa would possible be. 

"Navia is there too? We must leave now. Lets go!" Eren turned around in a rush to leave, only to bump into Sasha making her fall to the ground.

"Ouch" Sasha touched her head, where Eren accidentally bumped into. "Section Commander Hange! I am ordered to give you this uppon my arrival here!" She stood up.

"Yes, i forgot about you for a second Sasha. I am sorry. What's the matter?"

"I am ordered to give you this message with the utmost of trust that the commanders have to you!" With both of her hands extended, Sasha gave Hange the paper.

"Thank you for your hard work Sasha" Hange smiled and gave Sasha a potato as a reward. After Sasha devoured the potato with only two bites, Hange walked towards us. "You know that girl? Who is she?"

"We know her Hange,she is the smallest of us, with long blonde hair" I kneel to the ground so i could tight my brown boots. 

"And she is also the cutest" Armin added to the description of Christa. 

"Whatever her appearance is, we have to find her now. Let's go guys." Hange hold tightly the paper in her hands as all of us exited the room.


	5. 4

[Navia's POV]

"Why? Why those Titans can move now? It's nighttime! It's not possible" Gelgar almost cried out in an agony as he saw many Titans coming towards the castle. We were standing at the upper exterior of the castle while we were all watching terrified the Titans coming closer and closer.

"There is no time for explanations Gelgar. We have to protect the trainees. Whatever is going on with why they can move at night, is something that we will deal with later." Nanaba said as she took out her blades. "We are gonna attack those Titans. Stay inside the castle kids and protect yourself at all costs. Navia i let you responsible for them. Let's go!" She jump off the castle using the maneuvering gear to approached the Titans.

"Navia get them inside now!" I heard Gelgar's orders as he also jump off the castle after Lynne following Nanaba.

I stood still, wondering why they left me responsible for the others. Suddenly a wave of anxiety about this specific role started to accumulate inside of me. I wasn't build to be a decisive leader.

" Navia, what are we gonna do?" I heard Jean asking as he was getting closer to me. With a trembling voice i told everyone to get inside the castle safely. 

When we were all finally inside the castle everyone was pacing back and forth. The anxiety was so intense in the room that i could physically feel my stomach punching me. We were in a tough situation where there was no possible way out of it without someone losing his life. Without the maneuvering gear and the blades we were unarmed, bound to be dead. Almost an hour had past of us doing nothing than sitting around the room. Rather than taking any action, i was trying to come up with a safe plan that could save every one of us,without having to deal with any Titan.

"Connie watch out!" Suddenly i heard Jennie screaming in the background. I turned my head to see what was going on but Jennie wasn't in the room neither some others. Before i got the time to ask where they were, i saw Jean looking at me . "It came from the staircase!"

We rushed to the staircase where some minutes ago i caught Jennie kissing Reiner, only to see this time Connie, Jennie, Berthold, Ymir, Christa and Reiner, who was carrying a two meter alive Titan on his shoulder. "What the hell? How did that Titan broke inside the Castle?" I watched as Reiner looked back at me. 

"Do i look like i know? There was another Titan before him that broke the door. We killed him but there was another one behind him, ready to eat Connie" 

I glanced over Reiner only to see terrified that the wooden door behind Reiner was indeed broken and a Titan was laying there dead, with a rusty cannon beside him.

"Dude he is biting your arm!" Connie noticed and pointed the Titan's jaw at Reiner. 

"I have to get rid of it before something worse happens" Reiner glanced at Jennie, probably to reassure himself that she was fine and then climbed up the stair to where the opened window was. With a sharp move he turned his body towards the window, trying to jump off.

"Don't you dare to jump off that window Reiner!" I screamed at him, scared of what was going to happen.

"There is no other choice Navia! Let me do it" Before Reiner do something more dangerous,i noticed Connie holding a red screwdriver in his hand. Nodding my head towards it i pointed the red screwdriver at Jennie, who was closer to Reiner. Quickly understanding what i thought, Jennie grabbed the screwdriver from Connie and jabbed it forcefully on the Titan's jaw. 

"Let him go you monster!" Jennie screamed at the Titan and after she successfully broke his jaw, she pulled Reiner close to her,hugging him. Everyone couldn't take their eyes of that Titan as he turned around and proceed to put his feet on the stairs. With an abrupt move Jennie, Ymir and Connie pushed the Titan off the window, directly leading him to his death. 

"That was close..." I took a deep breath, relieved that everyone was alright. After all i was responsible for them.

"Thanks Navia for watching out on us" Ymir rolled her eyes as she placed her hand around Christa's shoulders.

"Shut the fuck up Ymir. We left the room without informing her. Navia doesn't have eyes in her back too." Jennie came on my defence.

"She is right Jennie. I should have been more careful. I was so concern trying to find an escape plan that i didn't notice something so obvious as you leaving the room. I am sorry." I turned to look at everyone. "We should move back to the room and lock the door".

Some minutes after the incident in the staircase, we were once again inside the room. I glanced over at my shoulder as i saw Jennie rip a part of her shirt so she could band Reiner's wound. Connie was also standing next to them, thanking Reiner for his brave action of saving his life. Everything was so peaceful for a moment until a strong vibration shook the Utgard castle. Quickly everyone run upstairs to the exterior of the castle, worried about what have happened. When we got out we saw frightened a enormous part of the castle being missed due to the vibration while Nanaba and Gelgar were placing down some dead bodies. To my sorrow, almost immediately i saw Lynne's dead body among them. 

" What happened?' Christa asked in a worried tone. Nanaba avoided to look at Christa as she was speechless, feeling like a slavier to the weight of the defeat towards the Titans.

"It was that Beast Titan from before, i recognize his roar!" Connie claimed as he looked at the remaining Titans. "Oh god...there are more Titans coming! More than before!"

"What is going on? It is as if this attack was planned..." Nanaba thought to herself and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down as she stood up. "Gelgar..none of the soldiers were left except for the two of us...we have to fight...until the end" She turned her head to look at Gelgar while Titans were once again near the castle, trying coming in.

"I know. And do you know what the saddest part is? I didn't have the time to drink some alcohol" Gelgar chuckled and in a matter of seconds, after nodding to each other wishing good luck, they both dived into the air towards their death.

With tears in my eyes i was watching those hungry Titans tearing apart Nanaba, who was screaming at her father, pleading him to forgive her. Soon enough I realized that these were the last minutes that i would be alive. I could hear some screams in the back as the others were talking. I didn't know what they were talking about, not that i care. Why life is so unfair? Since my birth, life was so unfair to me. Growing up in the underground with only my mother, everyday was a fight for survival. Stealing, begging, being malnourished,beaten up by strangers. All i wanted was a better life for me and my mother. But i didn't make it, i failed. And soon i was going to be eaten by a Titan while my mother is waiting for me back home. I felt some warm tears flowing down my cheeks as i heard a blash almost next to me. Quickly i turned my head and with wide eyes i saw Ymir transforming into a Titan.


	6. 5

[Navia's POV]

I watched quietly as Ymir transformed into a Titan. Her Titan was particularly smaller compared to those who were attacking the castle, with a head bigger than the rest of her body and long brown hair. However from the look of her eyes i could clearly see the anger and the need to protect her loved one, Christa. Without any hesitation Ymir jumped off the castle towards the Titans.

"Y-Ymir is a Titan too like Eren? Is she using her power for good like him or doesn't she care about humanity?" Connie asked while looking at us.

"We will learn about it soon Connie" Reiner said and run towards the edge of the castle to look down. Christa was already there,looking at Ymir while she clenched her fists tightly. "Don't give up Ymir! Watch out for yourself!" 

I walked towards the edge to see what was going on. Ymir was hanging over the stone walls of the castle as Titans were trying to climb up."Christa did you know about Ymir? That she was a Titan?" I asked Christa without taking my eyes off Ymir.

"I had no idea Navia. I was always close to Ymir since training days. I have so many memories with her...but she never told me anything about her ability to turn into a Titan." Christa sighed.

"If Ymir can turn into a Titan that means she know some truths about our civilization." I heard Reiner talking quetly to himself.

"What do you mean Reiner?" Jennie turned her head to look at him. However Berthold placed his arm at Reiner's shoulder and spoke on behalf of him. "He doesn't mean anything Jennie. He is just as confused as everyone, don't mind him"

Suddenly a scream was echoed all over the place and Christa was the first one who checked on Ymir. When i also glanced down to Ymir i saw Titans grabbing her by the leg and pulling her down to devour her. She was in a slim situation, because if she made an abrupt move she could possibly knock down the old castle, killing everyone, including us. Noticing the same as i did, that the castle was on the edge of falling down, Ymir loose her grip falling to the ground. When she stood up instead of running away, Ymir threw herself towards the Titans,attacking them.

"Ymir is helping us...she could run away using her Titan powers but she is fighting the Titans why?" Jean asked and walked next to me.

"Ymir is trying to protect us Jean. The least you could do is to be thankful and-" Before Christa finished her sentence a painful scream was heard. Quickly we all looked down at Ymir who was caught up by Titans. Scared that she was going to be eaten alive Christa climbed on a big stone and placed her hands around her mouth so her voiced could be heard louder. "Don't die on us Ymir! You always told me to live for myself. Live for yourself too, you stupid! Don't stay there waiting to go to heaven! Ymir that's enough, don't pretend to be a good girl for the others, you have to survive! If that means that you are going to destroy the castle do it then Ymir! Survive!"

In a mater of seconds i felt once again vibrations on the castle as Ymir, encouraged by Christa's speech, was hanging by the walls of castle and started to throw stones at the Titans.

"We are going to fall down if Ymir continues throwing parts of the castle at those Titans!" Jennie almost screamed at Christa, who was cheering for Ymir. Soon Jennie was proved to be right, as the castle suddenly started to take a downward angle. Scared that we were going to collide with the ground i grabbed tightly without noticing it, Jean's hand. I could feel his trembling fingers caressing gently the back of my hand in an attempt to make me feel safe rather than trying to make himself calm down. 

Ymir's Titan was suddenly facing us, as she was standing right in front of us."If you want to survive, get on me". Avoiding wasting any valuable time all of us jumped right away towards Ymir, grabbing her by her long hair. With a sharp move she rapidly run away from the castle, which was falling down, crushing all the Titans beneath it.

"That was close." I heard Christa saying as we were getting off Ymir's hair. "I told ya stupid that you can survive!" Ι saw her smiling at Ymir. Soon i realised that i was still holding Jean's hand and turned to look at him with a warm smile. "Thank you for holding my hand Jean"

"Nah, you know it was really nothing" He let my hand and smiled back at me, trying to impress me.

"Ymir watch out!" I glanced over my back and in terror i saw once again Titans raising from the castle's debris. Ymir didn't have the time to rest as she run decisively towards the Titans, bitting as many napes as she could. Her attack went in vain though, as the Titans had surrounded her and one by one started to attack her.

"Oh god...Ymir i am coming for you!" Recklessly Christa run towards Ymir, without having nothing on her mind except for saving her from the Titans. As she was running, another Titan appeared out of the blue, blocking her way. Christa's body frozed in fear as the Titan reached his hand to grab her. In a matter of seconds, a shadow appeared from above the Titan and immediately the Titan was killed with a slice on his nape.

"You should be more careful Christa." As soon as the smokes from the dead Titan vanished, Mikasa's face was revealed.

The whole situation was so intense that i just now noticed that the sky was bright blue and the sun was hiding behind some white clouds. Raising my glance to the blue sky i saw soldiers from the survey corps getting into action as they were slicing successfully every Titan they saw. A smile was formed on my lips while looking at those green capes with the blue-white wings, the symbol of freedom. Miraculously i was still alive, still breathing the air of this world. I couldn't be more grateful that Ymir turned into a Titan and saved every one of us. Even though i wondered if she was like Eren or if she was somehow different.

I was so absorbed into my thoughts that when a Titan got away from survey corps's massacre and appoached me i didn't had enough time to run away. I looked around upset while taking some steps back with my eyes nailed to the four meter Titan in front of me.

"Navia don't move, i got this!" Eren yelled at me while he used his maneuvering equipment to raise himself at the same level as the Titan. Moving behind him,he sliced the Titan's nape with an ease. "Finally my first kill!"

With a proud expression on his face, Eren landed to the ground right in front of where i was standing. "You are safe now Navia, don't worry we got here on time." He put back his blades in the case and placed both of his hands on my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. Suddenly i felt a wave of excitement all over my body and my heartbeat was getting faster than usual. I have noticed that every time Eren was around me, i could feel skipping some beats and my cheeks were getting warmer. 

"Thank you for saving me Eren" I smiled thanking him while i heard Lilian's pitched voice in the background calling my name.


	7. 6

[Navia's POV]

"How is Ymir?" Lilian asked after she sat down between me and Jennie. Some hours had past after the fight at the Utgard castle. Even though Ymir saved us from the Titans unfortunately she lost her consciousness and now was comatose. Not only that but also we learnt that Christa's real name was Historia. As for now everyone, including the scout regiment were settled on the walls as we were slowly preparing to return back at Trost District.

"She is still unconscious as you saw" Jennie sighed and hugged her legs, bringing them close to her chest. "It was a crazy night. Thankfully we are good now. Not only that but also we have blades and the maneuvering gear in case of an unexpected attack"

"That's good. But do you know what is even better?" Lilian smirked and hugged us by the shoulders. "I have some juicy news from the previous night when i was with my mom and captain Levi's squad"

"You are so lucky Lilian, i wish i was around Levi's squad as well" I chuckled. "So? What are your juicy news?"

"Yesterday, Sasha brought to my mom Annie's background report. The scroll have little information about her. However it was written that she has connections with Reiner and Berthold as they are from the same village. In other words we are suspecting the two boys to be Titans as well". Lilian smirked while her eyes were glowing brightly in excitement. 

Unlike Lilian, Jennie's blanked stare betrayed her shock she felt when she heard about Reiner being a Titan."No this can't be right Lilian. Just because they are from the same village, it has nothing to do with being Titans"

"I know." She nodded her head. "Also i forgot to mention that Armin suspected Reiner of giving Annie information to where Eren was in the formation during the 57th Expedition. That's why mom ordered us to keep an eye on them without raising any suspicion of course."

I looked around to make sure that no one was hearing us and then turned my glance towards Lilian. "If you shouldn't raise any suspicious why are you telling us this information? Are you allowed?"

I saw Lilian shaking her head in disagreement. "No but who cares really? You are my best friends since that day that you defended me against those kids when we were still under training" I chuckled as i remembered to what Lilian was referring to. Lilian had one year less training than the rest of us. The reason why was that she grew up with Hange Zoë since she was nine years old. Next to her she gained valuable knowledge, practical und theoretical, making her advanced in comparison to us who were learning the basics. When she joined the 104th training corps she knew no one and no one knew her. There were some kids, who bullied her, making fun of everything from the way she was dressed to her passion about learning everything regarding the Titans. The worst part was that some girls were disgracing her and hitting her secretly at women's bathroom. Until one day when me and Jennie accidentally bumped into them at the bathroom witnessing the whole situation. We got into such a big fight with them and got detention for that but at least we stepped up for a person who deserved to be respected.

"That was actually very cute" Ι smiled at Lilian but soon enough my smile vanished as i glanced over Jennie's sorrow expression. "Hey Jennie what's wrong?"

"If that's true..that Reiner and Berthold are indeed Titans then what about me? Back at the castle Reiner kissed me, it was like a dream came true but if he is Titan then-"

"He kissed you?!" Lilian screamed im excitement and quickly i covered her mouth before someone hear us. 

"Yes it's true, i accidentally saw them kissing in the staircase" I sighed and dropped my hand.

"Then girl you were kissed by a Titan. How was it? Was it wet? Did you notice any different from a human kiss?" I heard Lilian asking Jennie and i couldn't help it but let a laugh go. I loved the way Lilian was so spontaneous when it comes to Titans.

"Lilian, first of all we don't know for sure if Reiner is a Titan ok?" Jennie pouted. "Secondly...it was the best kiss i ever had. My brother is gonna kill me if he knew about me and Reiner"

I chuckle as i was hearing what Jennie was saying. Without ignoring the conversation between the girls i turned my head and glanced over Eren, who was with Mikasa and Armin listening to what Hange was telling them. For an unknown reason i couldn't take my eyes away from Eren. After a moment Eren turned his head towards me and gave me a smile, probably knowing that i was looking at him. Embarrassed i turned my head away, pretending that i was just looking around the place.

"Navia you know that you make it too obvious right?" Lilian asked me and took a bite from her craker.

"Hm? What i make too obvious i don't understand?" Ι raised my eyebrow trying to understand what was she referring to.

"That you have a crush on Eren. Come on you almost drooled when you look at him. Just admit it already" Jennie laughed and right away she pinched my cheek.

"Fine maybe i have a crush on Eren but that doesn't mean anything. It's not that he is interested in me, Mikasa is always around him. There is probably something going on between them. After all she is prettier than me and one of the best fighters." I sighed and took a bite from the cracker i was holding, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Eren considers Mikasa as his sister Navia. Also...to tell the truth you are pretty too,maybe even prettier than Mikasa. You have pretty long black hair amd beautiful blue eyes. Don't you dare put yourself down like this Navia. You don't deserve it" Jennie said to me and i couldn't feel better. She is such a caring person when it comes to her loved ones. 

"Thank you Jennie" I smiled and felt Lilian hugging both of us. "First of all i agree with Jennie, you are beautiful Navia. And secondly i just remember something" Lilian let go of us.

"What is it Lilian?" I aksed while eating my cracker.

"As we were getting ready to come at Utgard castle I accidentally eavesdropped a conversation between mom and captain Levi"

"Accidentally?" Jennie asked with a smirk on her face. 

"Ok i did it on purpose. But that's not important. The point is that i heard that captain Levi requested your background report Navia. Not only that but also mom asked me out of the blue questions about your past." As soon as i heard that captain Levi requested my background report i got so worried that i almost dropped my cracker to the ground.

"Why he requested my background report? I have nothing to do with Annie, Reiner or Berthold.That's weird" I sighed and lowered my glance.

"Maybe it has to do with why he always looks at you the whole time you are around him." Jennie shredded her shoulders.

Out of nowhere i saw Reiner's hand touching Jennie's shoulder. "Can i talk to you Jennie?"


	8. 7

[Jennie's POV]

"So what it is Reiner?' I asked him crossing my hands to my chest. Around me everyone was packing their stuff so we could leave. The horses were waiting for us down the wall and the seniors were gathering the soldiers so we could go back to Trost District in safety. From the corner of my eyes i could see Hange talking with Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Navia and Lilian. Hange was probably explaining them why was it weird that there was no hole found at the wall. She informed us earlier that the teams who were sent to explore peripherally the wall, found no clue of breaching. We didn't know if we have to deal with intelligent Titans or with something total different. 

" I will tell you soon. It's just that...i can't stop thinking about our kiss back at the Utgard castle." Reiner starred at me, examining every inch of my face. I could see the affection in his eyes, that's why i find it very difficult to believe that he is actually a Titan. Reiner was always a good example for others. He was helpful, caring to the comrades and fun to be around. Even though i hesitate to believe that he was a Titan, there weren't enough proofs yet to justify that accusation. However i thought that i should be more careful and keep an eye on both of them.

"I can't stop thinking about it either Reiner." It was true, my mind was stuck thinking about our kiss back at the castle. With a gentle movement i cupped his cheek and caress it with my thumb. "You really have feelings for me?"

Finding comfort in my hand, Reiner stayed still without taking his eyes of me. "Jennie i want you to come with me. I'll explain to you everything later" 

"What do you mean silly? I will come with you back at Trost District anyway" I let a chuckle go and glanced over Reiner's shoulders to look at Berthold who was walking towards us with a serious expression on his face. Suddenly Reiner raised his eyes to look back behind me and moved my hand away from his face . "Eren! Do you have a minute? I want to talk with you about something."

Eren raised his eyebrows as he walked towards the three of us, not acknowledging what was about. "Sure. What is it Reiner?"

Reiner made a serious expression on his face as he started to talk. "Five years ago we declared war against the humanity behind the walls by destroying a part of wall Maria. I am the armored Titan and Berthold is the colossal Titan." Reiner took out the piece of the clothing that i used on him as a bandage and throw it to the ground.

"W-What? What are you talking about Reiner?" I heard Eren asking him in disbelief. 

"What's wrong with you Reiner?" I asked him hoping that all of this was just a bad prank. I couldn't stand the idea of being confirmed that he was a Titan. That all of these years he was pretending to be someone that he wasn't.

"Let me finish both of you. Our main goal was to make sure that the whole humanity behind those walls would be eliminated. That none of you would be alive."

"Reiner stop! Why are you telling them these?" Berthold grabbed Reiner by his arm, begging him with his eyes to stop talking. However Reiner pushed Berthold, freeing himself from his grip.

"However that's not our goal anymore. Eren if you agree to follow us right now with any objections, we will not destroy again the wall. This time the wall Rose."

"E-E?" I heard Eren whispering in shock while he was trying to process what Reiner confessed to him.

"About you Jennie. I am in love with you. I want to protect you from what is going to happen to the people behind the walls. You are no devil, i can see that. Now, come with us please with any objections. We don't have time"

Watching Reiner speaking so calm about such an important matter made me feel sick. However i was mostly dumbfounded with his confession. Thousands of people were dead because of the attack five years ago, we were experiencing a living hell, all of these for what? "Have you lost your mind Reiner? Where do you want to go?" Helplessly i looked at both of them, feeling betrayed but mostly sad deep inside.

"I can't tell you right now. It's like..a homeland. Our homeland. So Eren? Do we have a deal?" Reiner asked while Berthold was standing quiet next to him.

"You expected me to just agree with you with something so stupid? Reiner you are just tired aren't you? It was a difficult day for all of us" Eren without taking his glance away from Reiner took one step back cautiously and beckoned me to do the same.

"M-Maybe you are right. I am tired...not only tired but also disappointed and confused. I was here for so many years and now i am confusing my pretended self with my real self." Reiner chuckled as he was having a mental breakdown. I could feel him losing his mind as he was looking at me and Eren, then at the ground and then around him. He seemed as if he just realized something very important. I have never seen him like this and this odd behavior was scaring me.

"But now...i came to the conclusion that i am a warrior..." Smokes were coming off Reiner's arm, as the wound he previously had, was now restored in a matter of seconds. "Let's finish it Berthold!"

As Berthold moved the back of his hand closer to his mouth, a blade suddenly sliced his neck making him fall to the ground and then he tried to cover his bloody wound. "Jennie, Eren run!" I heard Navia screaming to us and then a second blade appeared. This time coming from Mikasa, who tried to slice Reiner's neck unsuccessfully, because at the last minute he grabbed the blade, protecting his neck.

"You should have agreed Eren" Reiner smirked one last time and then a deafening sound of a thunder was heard. In front of my eyes i saw the man i love turning into the armored Titan while his friend was turning into the colossal Titan. A strong wind threw me away only to be caught by the armored Titan's hand. Eren was also caught tightly at the same hand as i was.

I felt so hopeless while i was watching a terrible sight in front of me. Some soldiers were already dead by the impact of the transformation while some others were fatally thrown off the walls due to the strong wind. The colossal Titan extended slowly his hand and successful grabbed Ymir who was still in a comatose condition. Smoke was everywhere and with tear in my eyes i was hopelessly trying to catch a glimpse of Navia and Lilian.

Suddenly i saw what it looked like Navia being laid down on her back, covered in blood but Lilian was no where to be found. Tears were uncontrollably flowing down my face as i was screaming, letting out all of my anger and pain.

A abrupt move brought me back to my reality as i noticed that the armored Titan jumped off the wall and was ready to run away. I turned to look at Eren who was looking with hate and disbelief at Reiner. "Jennie, hold me tight. We are going to fall" Eren brought his hands in front of his mouth biting it.


	9. 8

[Lilian's POV]

I woke up to the sound of a mumbling. My eyes felt heavy as i opened my eyelids and glanced over at a familiar brown haired guy. "M-Moblit?" 

"Lilian finally you woke up" He smiled brightly at me as he walked over to where i was laying. "How do you feel my little Lila?" I felt his hand caressing gently my ginger hair. I looked at my surroundings and i needed at least one minute to understand that we were inside a room back at Trost District. The sun was lightning up the whole room and i could feel its warmth touching my skin. At the bed next to mine Navia was laying asleep. Her injuries were bad as her head was bandaged around the forehead area. Thankfully, she wasn't too injured as her rest of her body had only a few bruises and cuts here and there. Regarding myself i lowered my head only to see that except for a big bruise on my hand and some randomly placed cuts, i was fine.

I stood up from my lying position and sat on the bed. "I am fine Moblit. Why are we here? What happened? I remember that we were on the walls and then Reiner and Berthold transformed into the armored and the Colossal Titan and then...everything went black."

"There was a fight between us and those two Titans and unfortunately they got away with Eren and Jennie. Due to the impact of their transformation you, Navia and some other soldiers were injured. Thankfully you were alright." Moblit sat on my bed near my feet. "You got lost during the fight between the smokes and the ruins of the wall and Zoë worried so much about you. Someone found you unconscious and here you are now"

"Mum is always worried about me, i didn't want to scare her." I sighed "Where is she? Where are the others?" I heard a soft shuffling and i slightly turned my head to my left where i spotted Navia who seemed to have just regained her consciousness.

"Your mum is at corporal's Levi office. As for the others...they are chasing the two Titans with commander Erwin in charge."

As soon as i heard where my mum was and how urgent the situation was quickly i hopped off my bed. "I have to find corporal Levi and my mom to give report of what had happened and then chase after Reiner and Berthold. Not only me but also Navia. Navia wake up" I ordered her and proceeded to grab my green cape with the symbol of survey corps sewn on it but Moblit got in my way.

"What do you think you are doing right now Lilian? You are both injured especially Navia. It's dangerous out there! Don't you understand?" Moblit expressed in a more worried tone rather than angrily. I knew Moblit since when my stepmother adopted me, he was like a father to me who always was around me. That's why he reminded me a lot of my real father. 

"I will be alright Moblit, i know that you are worried about me. But it's something that i have to do. My friend was kidnapped and also now we know who are behind the attack five years ago. I know who are to be blamed for the death of my parents! I am not going to let them escape!" I shouted back at him feeling nothing but anger inside of me. Anger of not only what had happened five years ago but also for the fact that i hadn't suspected Reiner and Berthold. All of these years the were pretending, blending in among the trainees without me noticing it.

"Mister Moblit Lilian has any right to be angry at Reiner and Berthold. I am with her. We have to get back and find where are the others. I am sure that commander Erwin knows exactly where those Titans are headed to. We have to follow them." Navia stood up from the bed, already holding her cape. From the look of her face i could almost feel how weak she was feeling. Her injuries weren't very severe but her stamina wasn't her strongest point, she was exhausted. Even though i knew that she needed some rest, i also knew that she would prefer going with me together to where the others were, rather than laying in a bed.

Taking a deep breath, probably already regretting what he was about to say, Moblit allowed us to leave the room. With a kiss on his cheek , i bid him farewell and exited the room with Navia some steps behind me.

Soon enough we were outside corporal's Levi office and after knocking the door we got inside. "Lilian Alexander-Hange and Navia Bernard! We are here to report sir!" We both saluted them with one hand tight in a fist where our heart was and the other hand behind our backs. 

"What...the hell?" Levi mumbled and raised his glance to look at my mother. 

"Lilian! What are you doing here? You were supposed to be resting!" My mother rushed to my side and started to examine my whole body for any serious injury.

"Mum i am fine, i only have some bruises and cuts." I assured her and then touched the back of her hand. " Moblit told me what have happened. Me and Navia are here to report what we know and then we will follow the others back to the forest." I huffed.

"Back to the forest are you crazy?" My mother raised her eyebrow and looked at me surprised.

"She's your daughter Hange. No wonder she wants to do something so reckless" Levi stood up from his black chair and walked towards us. His expression was cold and blunt as usual but i could notice his eyes laid upon my best friend. "What's your name again?"

"Navia sir." Navia tried to remain as calm as possible in an attempt to hide her exhaustion due to her injuries. But everyone in the room could clearly see her pretending.

"Navia take a sit. I don't want you to pass out on my office" Levi crossed his hands and raised his eyes to look at her face.

"I fine sir. I will not pass out at your office" Navia said without knowing that captain Levi doesn't accept no for his orders. After all i knew corporal Levi very well since my mom adopted me five years ago.

"Navia it's an order. Sit down now." Levi beckoned her the chair he was sitting on some minutes ago and without saying any word Navia obediently took a sit on that black chair.

"Aww Levi!" My mom screamed in excitement and her cheerful voice pierced almost painfully my ears. "That's so nice of you! You are so caring to your-"

"Hange stop screaming" Levi interrupted her with a threatening glare on his eyes. "Anyway, Navia and Lilian. There is nothing useful to report us. As i was informed by Hange you were both unconscious when the fight begun. We know everything that we should." Levi walked back to his office and grabbed his cup of tea, with his signature cup-holding style. "As to if you should leave the Trost district to go back to where commander Erwin and the others are...you can go" Levi took a sip from his tea while standing next to Navia. 

"Yes!" I screamed and raised my fist to the air. "Navia let's go!"

"We will also come Lilian with you, don't be so excited about it". My mom wasted no time to scold me.

" I know mom. But at least you let us go. The four of us going towards the enemy. Damn that's so cool, we are a nice team." I laughed and immediately wore my cape, ready to leave.


	10. 9

[Jennie's POV]

"My hands! Where are my hands?" I heard Eren screaming in agony while he was looking at his cut limbs. During the time that both Eren and Ymir were unconscious i saw Reiner and Berthold cutting their limbs without any hesitation. I tried to stop them but i was tighten up, i couldn't do anything rather than watching those cruel actions.

Some hours had past since our abduction and Reiner hadn't shared any words with neither me nor Berthold. As soon as Ymir had woken up, we stopped for a rest on the branches of a random tree. After that a discussion ensued between those three. As for me i was abandoned with Eren, tighten with ropes around my hand and my feet. Not only that but also they took away from me my maneuvering gear and the blades. I was left unarmed and helpless from a man that i had crush on for three years. 

"Eren,calm down. We are in the same condition. Also Jennie over there is somehow unable to move like us." Ymir explained to him and beckoned her head to where i was sitting. 

Suddenly we saw Eren who attempted to bite what has remained from his arm, hopping that he could somehow transform into his Titan. 

"Eren there is no use" I glanced over him "We are at the forest of the Giant trees, far away from wall Rose. Not only that but also if you look down they are Titans waiting to devour us. Look at this one." I beckoned my head to where i was referring to. "It must be an abnormal Titan. It hasn't taken its eyes away from us the whole time. It's pointless, don't do anything stupid. Especially not now that your body is trying to cure itself" I warned him. 

"Jennie is right Eren. Just stay where you are there is no point" Reiner jumped from the branch where he was standing with Berthold and landed near me. With a gentle move of his fingers he untied me and threw the ropes off the tree. "Sorry for tying you like this Jennie. But i had to make sure that you wouldn't escape or fall down as we were coming here".

Immediately after untying me, i stood up and punched him angrily in the face, interrupting him. "Shut up Reiner! I don't want to hear your voice! You killed my best friends! You killed so many people you sick bastard!" With tears in my eyes i raised my fist to punch him once again but he stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"I am sorry Jennie! I am really sorry. I didn't intend to kill them! We don't know if they are dead for sure ok? Please calm down" Reiner shouted back at me and looked me in the eyes.

"You don't know if they are dead for sure?" I heard Ymir asking ironically. 

"So many people have died in that fight...if Navia is among them i am going to kill you Reiner." Eren raised his furious eyes towards Reiner. "I am sure that Mikasa and Armin are alright, i feel it. What's your point huh? What's your plan?"

"I will take you back to my homeland. Until then...we have to stay here until the nighttime. During the nighttime Titans are unable to move. That's our plan. You can do whatever you want Eren. Do you want to risk everything and jump off the tree?" Eren remained silenced and his eyes were wandering around, probably thinking of his next move. 

"That's what i thought" Reiner chuckled as he placed his hand around my waist and using the maneuvering gear we jumped to the branch where he was earlier. "Berthold, watch those two. I want to speak with Jennie alone."

"Reiner why don't we just leave her back to the others? She is useless for us. And you know very well that we will have a problem with go back with her" Berthold pointed at me and raised my eyebrow to him.

"It would be my pleasure if you had left me back at the walls Berthold." I complained at him and as i was ready to walk towards Berthold, Reiner grabbed me by my arm and dragged me some meters away. 

"Jennie...there is nothing i can do that could replace the sadness you feel inside. I know that you are angry but behind your eyes i can see your sorrow." He took a deep breath and let go of my hand.

"I trusted you Reiner...everyone did. Why did you and Berthold attacked the walls? You breached wall Maria and brought suffering and pain to everyone behind the walls." I wiped my tears but the pain and the sorrow inside of me were stronger than before.

"We are soldiers of a nation unknown to you. We were destined to make the attack in an attempt to save the world." Reiner touched his back at the tree, without his eyes leaving me.

"Unknown nation? Attempt to save the world? What are you talking about? Don't speak about something important so generally." I demanded him. 

"That's all i can say for now Jennie. Believe me. I would like to tell you everything i know. Because if you knew what was going on and how many things are unknown to you...you may change your mind." He huffed. "I know that you are mad at me. You have every right to be. You don't believe me now but i hope that someday in the near future you will trust me again. And that you will believe not only that i had to do what i did in order to protect something bigger but also that i really love you."

"You call that love?" I asked him and lowered my head so i could avoid his stare. "You are so mysterious. You abducted me, tighten me, killed my best friends and now what? You didn't even ask for forgiveness. All you do is throwing some general excuses on my face. How can you say that you love me when you have done so many hurtful things not only to me but to everyone? You are a murderer!"

I noticed that Reiner started to look kind of weird. He looked mystified and confused as if he hadn't realized yet what damaged had he caused. "I-I am a soldier Jennie..." He grabbed his trembling hand, trying to calm himself down.

"What are you talking about Reiner?" Berthold, who probably had heard what we were talking about, whispered worryingly. "You are a warrior, not a soldier. I am worried about you...why are you confusing reality with...with what you were pretending to be? Reiner, you are scaring me." Berthold rushed to his side and grabbed him by his shoulders. "What are you now Reiner?"

"A warrior. Stop it, i am fine now" Reiner pushed Berthold's hands away from him. "Berthold did you speak with Ymir about Christa? It is crucial for our mission to take her with us" I saw Berthold nodded his head. "Jennie i-"

As Reiner was talking to me a familiar sound echoed through the sky. Turning my head to the right i saw green and red smokes in the sky. It was the survey corps. I let a sigh of relief go, as i was proudly watching the smokes. 

"When did they catch up with us?" Reiner asked in disbelief. "Fuck...let's go back to the other two." Reiner grabbed me by my waist and using his maneuvering gear we landed next to Eren and Ymir.


	11. 10

[Navia's POV]

"We have to get faster" Ι heard Lilian screaming as we were riding our horses through the forest of the giant trees. Thankfully we hadn't encountered many Titans throughout our way, except for some few, which corporal Levi killed with an ease. While riding my horse i noticed in the background some red and green flares, surely coming from the survey corps team who were chasing after Reiner and Berthold. 

"We are almost catching up with the others. Did commander Erwin really make them go through the forest?" Hange wondered. "That wasn't in my plan!"

"Changes in the plan are possible Hange" Levi replied to her calmly without taking his eyes off the forest in front of us. "Ι can hear some noises in front of us. We are more close to them than i thought."

I agreed with corporal Levi, indeed some noises were echoed through the forest and were getting louder and louder as we were closing the distance between them and us. Suddenly i had a feeling like something was wrong. Moving my head i tried to take a glimpse around the forest in an attempt to find what was going on. Quickly i spotted a figure standing in a branch above us. Taking its time to look at the four of us, the black figure started jumping off different branches making it's way down to the ground.

Lilian already noticing the figure, she pointed it at us. "Someone is there, maybe he was left behind!"

"Probably, but we should be going. I am sure as long as he is there ,he is gonna be fine. Help will come soon" I said and glanced over the unknown figure, who was coming faster to where we were riding. Making it's way toward us, i recognized a familiar brown-ash haired ponytail and a female silhouette. To my greatest relief, i soon recognized who it was while watching her using the omni-directional mobility gear to lower herself. With an elegant movement Jennie landed on my horse and immediately hugged me from behind. 

"Jennie! Thank god you are fine! How are you? How did you escape? " Lilian asked Jennie with a bright smile upon her face. Everyone could see how relieved we both were to find that Jennie was sound and safe. 

Jennie avoided to answer at Lilian as she hid her face on my green cape. Her grip was tight around my waist, as if she didn't want to let me go, scared of what was going to happen. "I...i thought that you were both dead. I saw you Navia covered in blood. And i couldn't see where you Lilian were, i thought that you fell off the wall." Hearing her voice cracking up like she was ready to cry, i could feel sorrowful. With my left hand i caressed the back of her hand, trying to calm her down.

"That was awful. Thinking that we were dead...as you see we are alive. We were saved Nienie" I reassured her. 

Jennie loose her grip around me and i could hear her sniffing her nose. "You are right Navia. You are both alive...that's all that matters".

"How did you escape Jennie?" Hange interrupted us. "I am sorry to interrupt you girls but we have a mission to accomplish, the more the information the better."

"Y-Yes. Regarding how i escaped.." Jennie took a deep breath trying to track down all of the information she had. "Reiner and Berthold saw the flares of the survey corps close to where we had stopped for a rest. They ordered me to follow them with Reiner's spare maneuvering gear because he couldn't move fast holding both me and Eren. Berthold was in charge of me, paying attention to my movements. I remember that Ymir insisted on taking Historia with us. Historia seems to be important for Reiner and Berthold too. I don't know why but they were discussing about taking her".

" That's weird. Why is she so important to them too?" Hange mumbled to herself. "Something else that should we know Jennie?"

"I don't really know. After that Ymir suddenly attacked Berthold who was holding her and she turned into a Titan. During that time i made a leap and using the maneuvering gear i escaped. I am sure though that i saw Ymir eating Historia. Not biting her or something like that. She trapped her inside of her Titan mouth."

"Ymir trapping Historia?" I mumbled. "It seems like Ymir is helping Reiner and Berthold." 

"It could be that" Corporal Levi nodded at me. "Anyway. For now we should be focused on taking Eren back."

Grabbing the reins of the horses we accelerate and soon enough we had left the forest of the giant trees behind us. Riding our horses as fast as we could we were desperate trying to reach the survey corps soldiers, who were now seen some meters away from us. Corporal Levi was in front of us leading our way with Lilian's stepmother right behind him. As for Lilian, Jennie and me, we were following behind them. 

Sooner than i expected we had reached some soldiers and already we blended in among them. However, i could see the armored Titan in distance. His heavy footsteps were echoed, sending vibrations through the ground. Upon the armored Titan i could clearly distinguish Ymir grabbing onto him. Not only that but also several members of the 104th training corps were standing on him. Between them was Mikasa, Armin and Jean. As for the others my visibility wasn't good enough to distinguish them. But i was more than sure that Eren was hidden behind the armored Titan's hands, which were placed near his enormous collarbone. Watching Eren being hostage like this, i tightened harder the reins, feeling eager to save him.

"Jennie, how much gas do you have?" I asked her hoping that she had more than enough. Unfortunately Jennie sighed.

"I am almost out of gas Navia. Reiner had used most of it. Why?" She asked me and i felt her eyes starring at me. 

"I see the armored Titan and in front of him a herd of Titans coming towards us." Ι explained. "I can't see very well but i think that commander Erwin is in charge of a team who attracts those Titans towards us."

"Why did commander Erwin wanted to surround us with Titans?" I heard Lilian asking in confusion and then she turned her head to look at me. Even though Lilian sees herself as an expert on Titans she would always turn to me for topics regarding strategy and planning. 

"I am not sure Lilian. But if i had to guess, i would say that he wants to delay Reiner and Berthold. Also as i can estimate there is going to be a huge fight. You must be careful" Already feeling anxiety slowly building up inside of me, i tried to come up with a plan of how we could be protected as much as possible. "Jennie, take my gas."

"Why? Navia we are not in the forest anymore! The maneuvering gear is useless here." Jennie argued. 

"I have seen how good you are with the maneuvering gear. If something is going to happen you are able to find a way to use the maneuvering gear to your advantage!" Ι shouted at Jennie while riding my horse. "Take the gas now!"

Without telling any word Jennie took only one of the two gas cylinder and connected it to her sheath. "What is on your mind Navia?" She mumbled.

"Lilian you are good with blades, keep that in mind every time that you will encounter a Titan. Keep an eye on Jennie, if you two cooperate well then you will be fine." I took off the sheath an extra pair of blades and handed them to Jennie.

"Ok. But what is your plan?" I heard Lilian asking and to be honest i wasn't quite sure what my actual plan was. 

"I am trying to ensure your safety. Jennie jump to Lilian's horse. I am going to Eren". Suddenly everyone stopped moving and terrified saw the dozens of Titans attacking the armored Titan while some others were running towards us. 

" Soldiers, attack!" I heard commander Erwin ordering with his hand extended pointing with his sword at the Titans. "The fate of humanity is now in our hands! There is no future for humanity if we don't take Eren back to the safety of our walls! Our mission is to take Eren and recede back to the walls!" He shouted. 

"Give your hearts!"


End file.
